Necronomicon
by Talen Avalon
Summary: After the Shadow Riders series. Jaden takes what Crowler said wrong, Syrus finds a strange book in the DA Library that scares him, Crowler meets a strange being who calls himself the 'Chaos That Creeps'. VERY high chance of JadenxSyrus. Rated for future c
1. Ravings in Arabic

AN: This is my first Yu-gi-oh! GX story, so be nice on the reviews. Despite what you may think, throughout the entire story, I did not make up any characters at all. Any characters you do not recognize, except for maybe any unrecognizable cards, come from a book called the Necronomicon, which I have tried my best to stay true to while also trying to stay true to the anime.

Enough chatter, here's the tale of the Necronomicon...

Necronomicon

Chapter 1: Ravings in Arabic

There was no sign of future misfortunes as the day's mostly uninteresting events transpired on that Friday afternoon in Duel Acadamy. The students were within the classroom and it was Dr. Crowler who was currently teaching, his subject at the moment being "Creating Effective Deck Themes".

"Now as you all should hopefully know by now, most of the well-known duelists in the world, like Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba to name a few, have a set style of play," spoke Dr. Crowler as he stood in front of the class, his eyes most often landing upon the Obelisk Blue students that he favors so much. "A theme often refers to the monsters used in a deck, but it sometimes refers to the type of win you try to obtain in your duels. As a refresher, can anyone tell me the different ways to win a duel?"

In an instant went up the hand of a Ra Yellow in the class, namely Bastion. Dr. Crowler, with an unnoticable frown on his face at the fact that an Obelisk hadn't raised their hands to the question, spotted the upraised hand. "Since no one else is willing, Bastion, go ahead and answer." It did not take long for Bastion to stand where he sat, a traditional custom in schools such as this.

"There are two common-used ways of winning a duel. One of them is by reducing your opponent's Life Points to zero by either attacking with monsters or using the effects of various cards. The other common method is to deck out or your opponent, so that he has no cards left in his deck during his draw phase." Bastion was about to become quiet at this moment when he remembered one other thing to add. "The lesser-known way to win a duel, the Instant Win method, is by holding all of the Exodia Pieces in your hand or by having the word 'FINAL' spelled out in your Spell and Trap zones by use of Destiny Board and the Spirit Message cards in the proper order." As he sat back down, he recieved glares from some of his fellow students, mostly the Slifers Reds except for a few, while being looked upon by Dr. Crowler with slightly widened eyes.

It was a bit obvious that even the professor wasn't expecting Bastion to remember about the Instant Win method of victory.

"You are absolutely correct, Bastion. There are plenty of ways to achieve victory, not including the methods used for instant wins, which are very few. The most common themes for victory by reducing your opponent's Life Points to zero is the Beatdown and the Fusion, each of which has various sub-themes, many more than I have the time to list. Certain themes, however," revealed Crowler with a slight sigh, "require vast amounts of luck to even barely win a duel. Take the traditional Elemental Hero deck---what the! Jaden Yuki, sit back down this instant!"

His eyes had landed upon a suddenly-riled student sitting among the Slifer Red students, namely Jaden, who was not only the Ace of Slifer Red, but also the student Crowler despised so much. He was held back by a large, koala-faced student, Chumley, from behind with a little help from a usually-shy kid, Syrus. It seems that, had he not been pinned by his friends, he would have jumped over the desk in front of him and a couple of students to get to the Obelisk Blue professor.

"You take that back about the Elemental Heroes, Dr. Crowler!" Jaden roared in anger. If he never had before returned Crowler's hatred for him, he does now. A slight smile appeared upon Dr. Crowler's face. It seemed he had finally hit upon Jaden's one weakness, his attachment with the monsters that he duels with.

"I'd suggest you sit down and calm yourself before you land in something worse than detention, mister. I was about to say why Elemental Hero decks usually never work well in a high-level duel, too." Looking up at the clock, Crowler made a mental growl as he realize that class time was up. "But that will be explained another time. Class dismissed, enjoy your weekend!" It was then that Crowler had noticed that Jaden, though his two friends had released their grip on him, had calmed down just enough to keep from litterally attacking the professor.

Crowler made a mental note to treat Chumley and Syrus just a little bit better for saving him from a rather nasty situation. He's seen Jaden duel and he does NOT want to see if Jaden could fare well in a fist fight, because the dear professor knew full well that he, himself would not last long in such a fight.

"And Jaden, I expect to see you in detention. 5:00 at the front of the school, mister. You'd better thank your friends for saving you from being expelled." Jaden stormed out of there before Chumley and Syrus could even think about following him as Crowler watched him with narrow eyes.

Oh, how he wanted to get rid of the slacker...

"I can't believe he had the nerve to insult my deck like that, even after I beat the Sacred Beasts with them!" It was obvious to everyone that Jaden was angry, even those who only knew him for his fame could tell he was angry. It caused quite a stir in the conversations around Duel Academy, especially sine this was the first time Jaden ever really acted out of anger in public. Usually, it was only among his close friends, or amongst the other Key Keepers during the times of the Shadow Riders, that he had ever gotten angry.

Unfortunately, he was also scaring Syrus, who was walking next to him.

"Um, Jaden? I...I'm going to go to the library to look something up with Bastion. See ya later." And with that, Jaden saw Syrus bolt off at a speedy walking pace, making him realize just how badly Syrus was afraid of him in this state, forcing the hot-headed Slifer to calm down even more.

"Whoops. Syrus, wait up! I need to work on a report that was due yesterday!" And with that, Jaden ran after Syrus, easily catching up to him.

The two Slifers entered the library, which was filled with all sorts of books about dueling, as well as other books filled with various topics in mind. However, there was not a single book in the school about magic. The owner of the school, Seto Kaiba, made certain of that himself.

"Alright, I'm going to find something that's going to make my report much easier to write. See ya, Syrus."

"See ya, Jaden." With that, the two friends separated into different directions within the huge cavern that is the Duel Academy library, with Syrus finding Bastion doing a little studying of his own. "Hey, Bastion!" With his name called out, the Ra Yellow duelist looked up toward Syrus with a smile.

"Hello, Syrus. Where's Jaden or is he doing his usual 'wait-until-after-due-date' routine?" Syrus simply nodded to this.

"Yeah, that's Jaden. I'm just trying to get at least one thing done on time this year." While looking at Bastion, Syrus noticed a glow just past him, coming from what looked like one of the books on the shelves. He took it as part of his imagination when Bastion started speaking to him.

"How is Jaden? I don't blame him for getting angry like he did, though I'm glad you and Chumley held him back. I made the mistake of doing some sparring exercises with him one time while I was practicing Tai Kwan Do." Bastion flinched, giving Syrus a rather good idea of what may have happened at the time.

"He's still angry, although I also think he's calmed down a little bit. Admittedly, I'm scared of him while he's angry like this." Syrus spotted the glowing book on the shelf once more and this time he got a better look. It was an old book, rather archaic in nature. "I'll be right back. I want to see something." Syrus started walking up to the book, not knowing what tugged him to it. One thing was for certain: he felt like he had to have it, no matter what it was.

When he was close enough, he saw that the book was not in a language he could read, but in one he could recognize, the Arabic language. "I didn't know they had Arabic books here." His hand placed upon the spine, he then gasped as he became suddenly able to understand the meaning of the title: _Necronomicon_. Seeing if this was a fluke, Syrus opened up the book to a random page, which he suddenly felt to be his biggest mistake. The whole book was in Arabic and, somehow, little Syrus was able to understand its words. It spoke of demons from beyond the stars and of seven spirits known to the book's writer as the "Lords of the Old Ones". The two he caught mention of were Nyarlathotep and Shub-Niggurath.

Syrus immediately closed the book and placed it back on the shelf before running to find Jaden or Bastion, which ever he got to first.

He found and nearly mowed over Jaden in his fear.

"Yikes, watch it, Sy! What's up?" Looking back toward where he saw the glowing book, he noticed that the glow wasn't there anymore.

"Um, nothing now..."

_What was that wierd book? And why could I understand it?_

Dr. Crowler waited outside of the school near the front entrance, a book in his hands about how a pair of duelists ended up falling in love with each other after a duel.

"That slacker is late once again. Oh, well. At least it'll give me time to actually finish this book." He soon looked up, swearing that he heard foot steps and almost believed that they were Jaden's.

The footsteps instead belonged a man in a black hooded robe, his face covered in darkness, since he had no face, and his eyes were like bright stars pitted against the night sky.

"I hear you have problems dealing with a student of yours. I could be of assistance to you." Crowler's eyebrows rose in interest at these words.

"You sound as if you are confident in what you are scheming, though I think you wish for something in return, am I correct?" A nod came from the faceless being as made certain that his skin was completely covered from the sun.

"Yes, I am certain of what I plan, I just require one service in exchange. One of your students has found a book containing dangerous magics within it, despite the carefulness that the owner of this school took to make certain that no such books came here and I am afraid that he will be using it to do as he pleases. For his safety and for the safety of this school, the book must be destroyed and the book keeper gotten rid of. Do this and I will do what I can to get rid of Jaden Yuki for you." Crowler looked at him in shock at the mention of the student he named. How did he know about Jaden?

But since the incident with the Shadow Riders, hardly anything phased him anymore and shook hands with the black-cloaked person, his hand revealing a slightly-clawed hand from the robes.

"You've got yourself a deal. Just what can I call you, anyway?" If he has a face, the unusual being would have smiled at this question, but his eyes seemed to express that fact clarly on their own.

"Just call me 'The Chaos That Creeps', dear Vellian."


	2. Lovers of the Winds

AN: Okay, I should have said this in the first chapter. I had gotten this idea before I FINALLY managed to watch the Shadow Rider episodes on the net. By the time I actually watched it, I looked at my story and commenced headdesking many times. Of course, I have a problem with having my stories take place BEFORE set-in-stone events in a cartoon, so...

Forgive me if I'm no longer true to the characters because of the conflict caused by this story and the Shadow Riders series.

1234567890

Necronomicon

Chapter 2: Lovers of the Winds

It was true that there were underground cavers on Duel Academy island. After waiting an hour for a no-show on Jaden's account, Crowler found himself walking though one of the cavern passageways with a steamed look on his face.

"That shows you for expecting that slacker to show up to detention. I wonder...what the?" He found himself in one of the largest cavern rooms under Duel Academy, where he found the strange figure from before, the Chaos That Creeps, standing amongst a circle of candles with blood on the floor, old and dried blood. This was a site of rituals long past, which was evident by the strange markings on the wall, markings he could never even begin to describe.

He heard the robed figure uttering words in a strange language as strange feminine spirits appeared around the black-robed figure, the only traits of his showing, being his empty, black face with star-like eyes and slightly-clawed hands.

The spirits were white in color and appeared as beautiful, angelic maidens that were ready to be wed. Crowler had a hard time trying to resist the spell cast by their looks, but he managed it, realizing that there was something more to these creatures than meets the eye.

The chanting ceased and tthe Chaos That Creeps looked up toward Dr. Crowler with his startlit eyes.

"Vellian, I have but a simple question to ask. This Jaden Yuki that you have difficulties with, do you by chance know any of his weaknesses?" A smile appeared upon the professor's face at that moment.

"It seems that he is extremely attached to the monsters he uses in his deck, the Elemental Heroes. It would be well worth all the headaches I've had to deal with to see the boy emotionally scarred before leaving this place." A nod came from the Chaos the Creeps before pointing toward one of the spirits and uttering a few words, turning her into an exact double of the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"Considering what I am planning at the moment, this would be an excellent form for this one to take. Now go, my Lovers of the Winds! You know what you must do!" And with that, the ghostly ladies disappeared as they phased through the cavern ceiling, each one with an objective in mind.

1234567890

Syrus was in deep shock.

The old, Arabic book he had discovered in the library was laying on his bed under the covers he had moved to try and go to sleep.

"I didn't check that book out, so why is it here?" Picking up the book, he noticed that it opened up on his own to a page that showed an image, shown somewhat as a branch and somwehat like the pattern in a proof of geometry, having angles and circles set in a precise relationship, that glowed in the moonlight that remained in the room. Some of the text in the book was also highlighted as well, which he read out loud to himself.

_"Know you that Yog-Sothoth is the gate and the key, but the Elder Seal is the lock. Created by the Elder Things in the war against Cthulhu and his spawn countless ages prior to the making of man, it has the power to prevent the passage of the Old Ones or their children when placed upon any threshold."_ Syrus looked up toward above the door and windows and realized that the sign would be really noticable if he placed them where suggested.

Instead, he pulled out one of the cards in his deck, the Steamroid, and drew the image on a small section of the card before placing it underneath his pillow, which already helped him feel more at ease.

"I just hope this works and that I get a good night's sleep." Putting the book out of view in his backpack, Syrus finally went to sleep, though he had no idea what was going to happen during the night hours.

1234567890

Three Lovers of the Winds, one of them being the Burstinatrix double, entered a room in the Slifer Red dorms, each one set to target a different boy in the room. Two of the three entered the minds of their targets, the Burstinatrix double in Jaden and the other in Chumley, but the one that was to target Syrus was repelled.

There was something about him that the spirit deemed horrible about his energy as well as the fact that he looked too young to have any real fun with. She flew off before she had done anything with this news, wondering if her master would know anything about it.

However, Jaden and Chumley weren't as safe from the spirits as Syrus was...

1234567890

"Where am I?" In his dream, Jaden had found himself in a different world, a world full of monsters that normally have 1000 ATK points or less and the E-Heroes that he loved to use in his duels. He spotted a Bubbleman or two as well as a Bubbleman Neo hosing down a burning building with their individual Bubble Blasters while seeing three Avian flying up and getting the monsters that were trapped in the top floor of the tall building. "Look at the all the Elemental Heroes...I wouldn't mind living in a place like this."

"Would you, dear Jaden?" He immediately turned around at the voice and gasped as butterflies started filling his stomach so to speak. It was the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and she looked more beautiful in person than in the hologram in his opinion. Normally, he was incapable of going head-over-heels for anyone, not even Alexis, but there was something about this Burstinatrix... He couldn't help it. It had become love at first sight.

"Yeah...yeah, I would. Especially to be with you." He didn't even know what was going on with him, and for once, he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her, with Burstinatrix. Even if she was just a card at home.

Then the unexpected happpened, she kissed him most gently on the lips in a teasing manners, and he was instantly hooked by it.

"Would you come with me? I wish to show you something..."

1234567890

Syrus woke up to the sounds of moaning directly above him, which he wasn't too happy about. Sleepily scurrying out of bed, he looked up to see Jaden shaking in his sleep, though he appeared to have a smile on his face.

"What kind of dream could he had that make him do this? Somehow, I don't think it's related to dueling...whoa!" All of a sudden, Jaden starts tossing and turning in his sleep, the smile still on his face. It's almost as if what ever was happening in the dream was soemthing he was enjoying. "Jaden, you're really scaring me right now." By some miracle, Syrus had managed to go back to sleep after getting back in the bed, but not before muttering, "Maybe I should use earplugs like Chazz is..."

1234567890

"What! What do you mean?" Syrus was in the Chancellor's office and in a state of total shock by the news he had heard.

"We don't know what's going on, but it seems that whatever's going on has affected every male student except you. We are moving all of the affected to both of the Obelisk Blue Dormitories, since there is nowhere near enough room to place them all in the hospital wing, while all other students are rooming in the Ra Yellow Dormitory. As the only unaffected boy, you're going to have to have your own in in the Ra Yellow dorm." Syrus just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"What's going to happen to Jaden---"

"We're doing what we can to reverse the damage, but we can't seem to find a cause for their changes in the students' behaviors. You have no idea how shocked I was when I heard that Jaden had actually turn down a duel against another student," spoke Chancellor Sheppard with the tone of alarm in his voice. Looking out behind him toward the window at the slightly-cloudy sky above for a moment, he looked back toward Syrus. "Also, since most of the students here are indeed boys, class will be cancelled until we can figure out what's going on. You may leave now." Giving a proper bow to the Chancellor, Syrus ran out of the room in his shock.

"Oh, man. What did I do that no one else did?" He then flashed back to last night, when he made that unusual symbol on his Steamroid card before putting it under his pillow. He pulled it out and looked at it again. The symbol, which was drawn to blend into the picture, was now glowing. It was as it was protecting him from something. "I wonder if this symbol has anything to do with it."

1234567890

"You were repelled by one of the students!" The Chaos That Creeps was angered by this news. One of the lady spirits had returned to the underground cavern, speaking to him in an odd language that only he could understand, a language more complex than even the Japanese language is.

Listening carefully to her, he held out his hand and a flame appeared in his palm until it began to hold a certain shape, making it look exactly like Syrus.

"Is this what he looks like, my dear?" A nod came from the spirit before disappearing at the wave of her master's clawed hand. Looking down upon the flame, he threw it at a nearby mirror on the wall, a mirror about the same size as him. With a few words chanted, an image of Syrus sitting alone in his room in the Slifer Red dorms appeared, causing his eyes to dim in anger.

"So this is the one who remained unaffected...I think it's time my new servant was put to good use if it is this boy that is now the Keeper of the Necronomicon."

1234567890

Syrus was sitting at the desk in his room in the Slifer Red dowm alone, looking upon what had been left behind, namely Jaden's Elemental Hero deck. He was still in shock by what the Chancellor had told him, especially about Jaden.

"What could change you so much so suddenly that you would actually turn down a duel, Jaden," he asked to himself as he thought about his brunette friend. It was only yesterday that the energetic Slifer could duel all day without tiring of it and now...

He knew Jaden could sleep soundly, but even he will wake up after 12 hours of sleep. He's has never known him to sleep for 24 hours or more, not even when he was in the hospital after dueling Nightshroud.

It was then that he saw light coming from within his backpack. Opening it up, he saw that the tattered book, the Necromonicon, was glowing again. Still frightened by it, he carefully reached for and held it in his hands when the book opened itself up once more, another section of text glowing, which he read aloud.

_"The lover of the winds is beautiful to behold. She comes in dreams with her white arms extented and her long and gloosy hair rigin about her head, her smile sewwt wiht orange blossoms, and her eyes deep wells of reflected starlight. A gown of the finest transparent silk adorns her slender body. Her fingers, neck, and wrists are bejeweled. What man whole in body could resist her allurements?"_

He read the rest of the glowing text silently before his eyes widened in shock.

"What! If this is true, just about everyone's in danger!" Slamming the book shut, he tossed it onto his bed before grabbing his duel disk, his deck and Jaden's deck, then running out the door.

The book had bounced on the bed when thrown, causing it to open to the same page.

_"She induces the nocturnal emission of semen during sleep, and feeds upon the oder and heat of the seed, bearing away a portion of its vitality with which to engender monsters in her womb, for these become her servants, and since they are possesd of a portion of material vitality, they are capable of tangible acts."_


End file.
